Ian Wazselewski
'Ian Wazselewski'http://www.imdb.com/character/ch0049500/ The class weirdo. Likes to do gross things, usually involving his pet snake or bodily fluids. His earwax sculptures are legendary. Usually called "Eeewan". Keeps a fake corpse in his closet. It is an interesting note that his nationality is paternally Tibetan, yet his surname in Slavic. He is shown in the movie to be a computer hacker and messes with programming. Bio Just weird. But he's the smartest kid in school, at least until Scott Leadready came to town. His mom is the school nurse so he thinks he's found a kindred spirit in Leonard. He's a guy with a chronic upper-respiority infection......... a guy who has a scab collection in his desk. He also wrote a speech about his head lice in kindergarten. Show In the show, Ian is a disgusting werido nerd who does disgusting things with his invisible friend, Moltar. He also has a crush on Ruth who thinks he's a disgusting freak. He is also class president by 1 vote. His moms the school nurse, so he thinks he and Leonard have a special bond. A running gag is that is that he doesn't hear things well and does disgusting things with items and trying to start a relationship with Ruth. Despite being a hero, he does have an antagonistic side like in, an episode where he mocks Scott for having a squeaky toy which belonged to Scott as a puppy. Later, he gives Spot back his toy after he outbids Pretty Boy and Jolly on a rare, mint-conditioned version of the toy on eBay. Movie In the movie, he has a larger role than in the show. He was grounded for a week for hacking into Bukingham palace and he is also Dr. Ivan Krank (the villans) nephew. When his uncle trapped Leonard and Spot in a metal cage, he let them free with his computer hacking skills in exchange for a slimy old chew toy. When Krank arrives, he grounds Ian for the rest of the summer for helping Scott and Leonard escape. While Scott and Leonard go out and buy stuff, Ian calls his parents and tells them how frightened he his about staying with his uncle but likes it anyway. He is not seen again until near the end when Krank is turned into a mouse. Trivia * Ian shares the traits, qualities, and role of Fregley of the Diary of a Wimpy Kid book series, they both are spazzes, they both are disgusting, they both are nearsighted, and they both are freaks. * He originally was based on a young lad that Cheri and Bill Steinkellner's daughter, went to school with when she was in the fourth grade. He used to eat school supplies. He was really non-discriminatory. He didn't stop at paste. He also ate parts of his pencil and paper and anything that really you could buy at Staples or Office Max. Gallery Taint Valentines Day (1).jpg Taint Valentines Day (2).jpg Screen Shot 2013-02-25 at 10.06.41 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-05 at 7.00.10 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-05 at 7.00.19 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-10 at 9.15.38 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-15 at 8.42.09 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-15 at 8.41.58 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-16 at 10.08.36 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-14 at 5.28.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-04-22 at 5.55.20 PM.png Bathtub.JPG Ian, Leonard, and Scott.png I love messing things up.JPG After that.JPG Screen Shot 2013-02-15 at 10.19.14 AM.png References Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Teacher's Pet characters Category:Characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Pre-teens Category:Heroes Category:Students Category:Slavic characters